Mon diamant
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: Après la mort de Satine Harold s'en veut et veut tout quitter. OS très court sur les réflexions de ce cher Zidler.


**Titre:**Mon diamant  
**Auteur:** AimeeMagnus1850  
**Fandom:** Moulin Rouge !  
**Genre/Pairing:** Drame, Harold Zidler  
**Résumé:** Après la mort de Satine Harold s'en veut et veut tout quitter. OS très court sur les réflexions de ce cher Zidler.  
**Disclaimer:** Le sublime univers de Moulin Rouge ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, il est la propriété de Baz Luhrmann.  
**Note de l'auteur:**Coucou mes darlings. Voici mon premier OS sur le film Moulin Rouge. J'ai récemment vu le film et je suis tombée sous le charme de cette oeuvre. Je crois qu'Harold est un peu OOC, j'espère que ça va quand même vous plaire.

**Bonne Lecture **  
**et**  
**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

* * *

**Mon diamant**

Elle s'en est allé, mon diamant a rejoint les étoiles. Elle est partie laissant le Moulin seul. Bien que ce soit une employée comme les autres, je mettais attaché à elle. Sa mort m'anéantissait mais bien sûr je ne montrais rien. Le Moulin refermait beaucoup trop de part de Satine pour que je puisse continuer à y vivre. C'était beaucoup trop dur pour moi. J'allais le vendre et partir me terrer un peu plus dans les bas fonds de Paris. Je lui avais prit sa vie et puis son amour pour Christian. J'avais fais tout ça au nom du Moulin mais en réalité c'était pour mon intérêt. Elle était sublime et rapportait beaucoup d'argent. Je voulais casser l'image du Moulin pour le rendre aussi sublime que Satine et grâce au Duc et son argent j'allais y arriver. Mais j'avais fais cela au détriment de ma Satine. Je l'avais vendu chaque soir aux hommes les plus influents qui étaient présent au Moulin. Tout ce qui s'était passé était de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas eu l'ambition de transformer le cabaret en théâtre, jamais Satine n'aurait rencontrer le Duc et jamais le Duc serait devenue fou de Satine. Cette histoire ne se serrait jamais passée ainsi. Elle serait sans doute morte même sans les événements de ces dernières semaines mais elle aurait put vivre librement son histoire d'amour avec Christian.  
J'ai toujours su que j'étais un monstre mais je ne pensais pas à ce point là. L'amour est la plus belle chose qui ne puisse arriver un jour dans la vie de quelqu'un et je les enlevé à une personne qui m'étais chère et qui de plus, allait mourir.  
Le Moulin allait survivre à la mort de Satine mais allait-il survivre à mon départ ? Si je pars, cela entraînera sans doute la fin du Moulin, qui voudrait d'un cabaret aux allures de théâtre ? Et qui voudrait d'un théâtre en plein Montmartre ? Mes danseurs allaient se retrouver sans toit sur la tête et sans protection, car pour les filles le Moulin signifiait sécurité. Les rues sombres étaient remplis de coupe-gorge. Elles étaient presque assurée de mourir tuée par un psychopathe. Mais suporterrais-je de vivre dans un lieu qui respire cette marguerite qui a frappé à ma porte un soir d'hiver ? Je devais partir, il me le fallait. Satine hantait la scène, sa voix résonnait dans la salle, on pouvait encore entendre son rire dans les coulisses et la nuit le trapèze, sont trapèze scintillait de mille feux. Mon ange diamanté y régnait de toute sa splendeur, dominant le Moulin et ses occupants.  
Je repensait à ces dernières semaines et un phrase que Satine avait chanté, crié et même hurlé dans le Moulin me revint à la tête. Je ne devais pas abandonner le Moulin, je devais continuer même sans mon diamant. Je devais lui rendre hommage et faire perpétuer son souvenir. Je devais continuer pour elle.  
Je quittai mon bureau pour descendre rejoindre mes danseurs qui s'étaient rassemblé dans la salle. Ils étaient tous tristes, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Le silence avait remplacé les applaudissements et exclamations du publics après la seule et unique représentation de Spectacular Spectacular. Quand j'entrai, ils ne me regardèrent même pas. Je montai sur la scène et cria "The show must go on !" Ils levèrent la tête vers moi, certains se levèrent et répéta cette phrase qui sonnait comme une devise pour le Moulin Rouge. Quelques secondes passèrent et tout le monde était levé et répétaient cette phrase en cœur. Cette phrase était un hommage à ma magnifique Satine qui avait tout sacrifié pour le Moulin. Cette phrase était Satine.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture**


End file.
